TwitchPlaysPokemon Stadium: Bexxxxxxx edition
by CuriousDoge
Summary: reuploaded because "she" demanded it Kappa
1. Chapter 1

I was five years old when I had a chicken. The chicken's name was Beck. She lived for a few weeks until she was eaten. Oh well. Anyways its FEB 2014 and you see this new thing on twitch. Its called twtichplayspokemon. Not many people knew about, but the concept was cool. A few days later, thousands of people are suddenly playing on this stream. The stream was based on actual pokemon games, however for the next 3 months, the stream will be played pokemon stadium 2. Curiousdoge had betted before but he keeps hearing about this person called bex. Curiousdoge thinks, "who the fuck is bex?" Bex was the person who betted on the team with the least odds for hopes in a better payout if he won. Many people use that tactic but curiousdoge was not rich enough to loose all his money like that. But one day, bex had betted on a team which was going to loose 100%, but then won. The birth of bex luck had happened right then.


	2. Chapter 2

So, bexxxxxxx is this really cool girl I assume. Curiousdoge tries to seem cool, but no one listens _yet..._

Its really hard trying to imagine who is who on the internet. I assumed bex was guy until i made a joke,I forgot what the joke was about, but it mentioned gender. Bexx is a girl, not a guy. I try to imagine what she would look like, but its hard, since I barely see anyone's pic on the internet. Married maybe? Anyways, time to do hw, see you late.

What Curiousdoge didn't know that the god Nkevev has already showed a lot of people's selfies on the internet, even bexx's. Bexx luck continues to become a thing, with her winning every single battle so far. Bexx now has 50k pokedongers. Curiousdoge has 6k. Curiousdoge has given up.

As a child, Curiousdoge was pretty lonely until 8th grade when he had some friends. Then continued his loneliness. However, on the internet he was a different person. Being anonymous was key, because on the internet, no one knows your a doge. Not even bexx. I have tried communicating with bexx before, and she has responded to me, so this means things are getting pretty serious. I never really understood the hype around bexx. Maybe because she was a grill? maybe because she was consider rich? Who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Bexxx suddenly was on the loosing streak. She was cool with it at first, but then became furious. She got so mad in the chat, she had to say sorry to everyone in the chat the next day. "ily" was her way of saying sorry. Curiousdoge still wonders what the fuck does "ily" mean?

Bexxx asks a question, leggings or shortshorts? Ah she is going to take a pic of her ass, thinks Curiousdoge. But no, she was really going to a party, and asking tpp what she should wear. People asking the important questions, showing a pic of her but Nkevev jumps in and says its already been taken. Curiousdoge checks the link, and his life will never be the same again...

Suddenly, thousands of synapses fire in his brain, commands are made, and thoughts are processed. As blood rushes throughout his body, suddenly its directed downwards. Why? asked Curiousdoge's body. Because tits, responded his brain. More and more blood goes down to finally reach the area of privacy and happiness. The blood pushes the skin forward with force, adding a few inches, it was the best feeling ever.

but it soon died down.

CuriousDoge now knew the hype surronding Bexxx. She didn't just have a lot of pokedongers, she was _the one..._


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in my bedroom one late night. I have talked to bexxxx for 3 hours on tpp. She was my only reason to stay so long. Bexxxx is love, I say. Bexxxx is life. My dad hears me and calls me a faggot. I knew he was jealous of my ability to talk to grills. I call him a cunt, he slaps me and sends me to bed. I'm crying now and feel a warmth coming near me. Its bexxxx! She comes near my ear and whispers "this is your swamp now." I prepare myself while she gets on her hands and knees. My body is regi. I penetrate her ass. It feels so good, but I do it for bexxxx, not me. I can feel her butt tearing as my eyes water. She pushes against my force as she roars a mighty roar as I fill her butt with my love. My dad walks in and looks at me straight in the eye. Its all orge now. Bexxxx leaves through my window. Bexxxx is love. Bexxxx is life.

I suddenly jolt awake. What the fuck just happened, is just what Curiousdoge thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Curiousdoge is still trying to recover after that wild experience. All he knows is that its all orge.

The death of bexxxxx luck is near. She was on many loosing streak, and even after recovering, she is still is down to 30k. Curiousdoge has 7.4k at this point. Curiousdoge has still given up. At least 10k will make him at the top 100.

Curiousdoge sits in bed while watching some tpp. After a light fap... I mean a light tap, metapod finally faints. Bexxxxx announces that she is going to go on a date. What lucky bastard. It has hit Curiousdoge that he has a date too! What an opportunity! And then he goes drifting off into sleep...

Well the day as finally came. Bexxxxx has lowered her balance to just 2k. She must be furious, not even talking. The rage is building up I assume hm? Curiousdoge is still trying to figure what "ily" means. Maybe he will pass it on to the government who will come up with his own idea. After all, its a new word, because bexxxxx said it. Bexxxxx is love. Bexxxxx is life. But after all this, I don't think she has high hopes for tpp, she might even quit. Then whoever reads this in the future might be very confused... don't worry just follow my words child.


	6. Chapter 6

Curiousdoge is on his way to his date. His motto is "fuck bitches get money." I'm not sure if thats going to work but its worth a shot. Bexxxxxx must be on her way too, she left the tpp chat a few minutes ago. I arrive at the restaurant 希望之福？I turn on my phone and start texting when suddenly a light tap is on my shoulder. This is it, Curiousdoge says. Time for move a. As he turns; Hiiii-AHHHHHHHHH.

its bexxxxxx?

no its not..

yes it is!

I'll just pretend I don't know what tpp is...

Hi... want sum fuk? She looks at me confused. I mean do you want to go inside? Sure. The rest of the evening goes pretty well.. I think. I ask her, do you come to my place. She smiles... Suuure... I am defiantly getting some fuk.

As I drive home with her, I recap the evening. I had one close call. the conversation went like this: "do you know the website twitch?" "Yes.." "do you know tpp?" "toliet.. paper?" "nevermind." That was close. As I pull up to my place I am wondering what could be the worst that could happen. Maybe if she says "that will be about tree fiddy." Whatever happens, I hope its going to be fun...


	7. Chapter 7

Bexxxxxxx starts to undress, so does Curiousdoge. He whips out his "love" and prepares for an experience than no other. Then in a instant, Curiousdoge snaps awake, again.

"god damnit sooo close" says Curiousdoge. Turns out none of this ever happen. Curiousdoge had been dreaming again! As soon as he gets up from bed, he hears a voice. He turns around.. only to hear _that voice._ "Ily" is the last word Curiousdoge wil ever hear.

Next day headlines: **WOMEN MURDERS MAN AFTER MAKING A FANTASY ABOUT HER ON THE INTERNET.**

its all orge now guys.

After-ending: If you are wondering, is Curiousdoge insane, mental, or just plain crazy. Yes. Yes I am. I used to be on steam I played on this one server. There was this one guy was stood out just like how bexxxxxxxx stood out in tpp. Cue the whole cycle, again. I don't know what going on with him now, and so will happen to bexxxxxxx. I will probably not even remember this in 4 years, its just something I thought I did to make bexxxxxxx feel uncomfortable. Thanks for reading... bye forever Kappa.


End file.
